


The Weathered Shell

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Historical Fantasy, Loneliness, M/M, Outcast Derek, Pining, Selkie Stiles Stilinski, Sexual identity development
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: C’era un giovane dall’aria disinvolta lì in piedi, con un braccio teso contro lo stipite a reggere il suo peso, mostrando al meglio il suo torace nudo, le forti spalle da nuotatore e il corpo snello e impallidito dalla luce lunare. Il suo ghigno impertinente, però, stava svanendo velocemente, lasciando il posto a un’espressione di sgomento e confusione. A parte la pelliccia marrone che aveva legata ai fianchi, formando una specie di kilt, anche le sue gambe erano spoglie, a discapito dei venti freddi che venivano dall’oceano.“Non sei una ragazza,” disse l’estraneo, fissando Derek con occhi stretti, come se si aspettasse che la sua immagine cambiasse. Ma non era probabile che la sua vista gli stesse facendo scherzi, considerando la barba scura e le spalle ampie e muscolose, per non parlare di quello che aveva sotto al kilt.[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weathered Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173644) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Per Brighidestone, che ha vinto il mio concorso a premi e impazzisce per le _selkie_ e Stiles bisessuale. Ha chiesto una fic che comprendesse questi due elementi, in cui Stiles accettasse gradualmente la sua sessualità e Derek lo aiutasse.  
>  Benché ci siano varie mitologie sulle _selkie_ nel mondo e anche all’interno di una sola cultura i miti siano piuttosto scarsi e in conflitto tra loro, io ho deciso di seguire in generale le leggende celtiche, dato che non mi sarei mai lasciata perdere la possibilità di rendere Derek celta. Ma, come ci piace fare con i nostri licantropi, ho creato delle caratteristiche per le _selkie_ della mia storia che mi aiutassero a definire meglio la loro cultura e a sviluppare la trama, quindi non aspettatevi di trovare descrizioni simili alle mie nelle leggende tradizionali.  
>  Probabilmente per questa fic ho preso una strada del tutto diversa da quello che aveva in mente Brighidestone, ma l’idea si è formata e ha scelto da sola il suo cammino, quindi non ho potuto far altro che raccontare la sua storia. Spero che vi piaccia!  
> \---  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

Derek non era sorpreso quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta del suo cottage. Aveva sentito i battiti del suo cuore molto prima, abbastanza forti da distinguerli dai rumori di sottofondo delle creature più piccole che girovagavano nella zona.

Aveva semplicemente sperato che, chiunque fosse, lo superasse. Benché ovviamente, seguendo la logica, non ci fossero motivi validi per credere che qualcuno stesse semplicemente passeggiando in un luogo così remoto, soprattutto di notte. Ciò rendeva il suo cottage la destinazione più probabile per visitatori sconosciuti, per quanto fossero indesiderati.

Ma quello che si trovò davanti quando aprì la porta fu una sorpresa.

C’era un giovane dall’aria disinvolta lì in piedi, con un braccio teso contro lo stipite a reggere il suo peso, mostrando al meglio il suo torace nudo, le forti spalle da nuotatore e il corpo snello e impallidito dalla luce lunare. Il suo ghigno impertinente, però, stava svanendo velocemente, lasciando il posto a un’espressione di sgomento e confusione. A parte la pelliccia marrone che aveva legata ai fianchi, formando una specie di kilt, anche le sue gambe erano spoglie, a discapito dei venti freddi che venivano dall’oceano.

“Non sei una ragazza,” disse l’estraneo, con un accento lievemente melodioso che sembrava unire tutte le voci dei popoli della costa che Derek avesse sentito in vita sua; lo stava fissando con occhi stretti, come se si aspettasse che la sua immagine cambiasse.

Ma non era probabile che la sua vista gli stesse facendo scherzi, considerando la barba scura e le spalle ampie e muscolose, per non parlare di quello che aveva sotto al kilt. Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito, allontanandosi dalla porta e facendo un gesto con la mano, invitandolo a entrare.

“Entra pure, _selkie_ ,” disse, con una cadenza molto più simile a quella usata nell’entroterra. “Ho abbastanza da condividere un pasto e un letto.”1

“Ehm,” rispose eloquentemente l’altro, attorcigliando le dita tra loro come se non fosse abituato ad averle. Il che probabilmente era giusto.

Derek lo osservò con un sopracciglio inarcato e continuò: “Oppure no, se preferisci. Ma ti avverto, sarai deluso se stai cercando compagnia migliore. Non c’è nulla oltre al mio cottage per miglia. Comunque chiudi la porta, fa freddo.”

Il giovane sussultò, poi si affrettò a entrare e a chiudere l’uscio dietro di sé. “Scusami,” disse con fare impacciato.

Lui scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò al focolare in pietra, prendendo una delle ciotole sulla mensola del camino. L’unico motivo per cui ne aveva due era perché gliele aveva date sua sorella e Derek non se la sentiva di liberarsi di una di esse, sebbene il suo cottage fosse piccolo e ogni oggetto superfluo aumentasse la sensazione di ingombro.

Mentre il _selkie_ si avvicinava, immerse il mestolo nel calderone in cui aveva preparato lo stufato, non preoccupandosi di dargli le spalle. Erano creature sufficientemente gentili, almeno dal punto di vista di un lupo. Gli umani avevano i loro miti e leggende, nella maggior parte dei quali la reputazione delle _selkie_ non era favorevole, ma non c’era nulla di intrinsecamente pericoloso in loro.

Il giovane si schiarì la gola dietro di lui, poi disse con tono esitante: “Come… come fai a sapere…”

“Che sei un _selkie_?” chiese, voltando la testa verso di lui. Non aveva una corporatura massiccia, il che sembrava una caratteristica indesiderata per una foca; doveva essere difficile affrontare l’acqua gelida senza abbastanza grasso per mantenere il calore corporeo. Aggiunse un altro mestolo di stufato.

“Sì,” mormorò.

“Beh, tanto per cominciare, hai l’odore dell’oceano,” rispose, avvicinandosi al tavolo per posarvi sopra la ciotola. Aveva la voce roca dal disuso, non gli sembrava che avesse avuto quel suono. Ma era anche passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva parlato con qualcuno. “Indossi una pelle di foca che non è stata trattata alla maniera umana. Fa freddo fuori, ma tu hai affrontato il vento seminudo, come se fossi abituato a temperature peggiori. Vieni chiaramente dal mare e, dato che non conosco nessun’altra creatura che abbandona regolarmente le acque per camminare sulla terra, devi essere un _selkie_ ,” spiegò, cercando nel cassetto delle stoviglie un altro cucchiaio per se stesso. Non ne trovò, il che non lo sorprese, e abbandonò la ricerca con un grugnito. Poteva mangiare lo stufato anche senza posate.

“Sì, ma come fai a sapere tutto quello?” chiese di nuovo con tono implorante, indeciso tra preoccupazione e fascino.

Derek lo osservò, sollevando le sopracciglia, poi ghignò lievemente. Gli mostrò il vero colore dei suoi occhi, facendolo ammiccare per la sorpresa.

“Neanch’io sono umano, _selkie_.”

Gli occhi color ambra dell’altro erano luminosi quando si sporse in avanti per osservare meglio i suoi. La sua bocca s’incurvò e si contorse mentre gli osservava il viso. “Che _cosa_ sei?”

“Un lupo.”

Non poté fermare l’accenno di fierezza che gli riempì il petto quando vide l’espressione meravigliata del giovane.

“Non ho mai incontrato un altro _fae_ che non fosse un _selkie_ , prima d’ora. Ho sentito delle storie, ma… Conosci molti _fae_?” 2

Inclinò la testa di lato. “Ho incontrato altre creature che vivono sulla terra, ma mai un _selkie_.”

“Beh, ora sì! Io mi chiamo Stiles,” disse, porgendogli la mano sopra al tavolo con un sorriso.

“Derek.”

Aveva una mano ampia, forse con la pelle irruvidita un po’ dall’acqua marina, ma per il resto era abbastanza liscia e snella. Non piena di calli e irrobustita dal lavoro manuale come la sua.

“Immagino che sia piuttosto improbabile incontrarci. Preferiamo rimanere nell’oceano, tranne quando cerchiamo anime solitarie sulla terra e ci dirigiamo verso riva per, ehm…” mosse le sopracciglia e incurvò le labbra in modo allusivo, “un incontro a due, come dicono le leggende. Sono certo che tu sappia cosa intendo.”

“Credi?” chiese Derek, corrugando la fronte.

“Non lo sai…” Stiles sgranò gli occhi in modo quasi comico, per poi afferrare la ciotola per distrarsi. Osservò lo spezzatino nel suo brodo e disse: “Insomma, capisco. Il sesso non fa per tutti quassù, giusto? Una volta sono stato con una donna che me l’ha spiegato. Si sentiva sola ma voleva solo conforto e compagnia, non sesso – non lo voleva mai. Insomma, per la mia gente sarebbe stranissimo, ma suppongo che qui possa succedere. Io, ehm, credo di averla insultata all’inizio… Dato che non capivo. Ma mi ha insegnato alcune cose.”

Quando Derek si limitò a guardarlo in modo vagamente confuso, Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiata imbarazzata e mormorò: “Evidentemente c’è ancora qualcosa che mi sfugge.” L’imbarazzo lasciò il posto a un’espressione neutra ed educata, creata con attenzione, e dopo essersi schiarito la gola ritentò: “Quello che sto cercando di dire, credo, è… è se… sei una persona che non fa sesso? O forse intendevi che non ti è ancora capitato di farlo?”

La sua sincerità era molto tenera e, di propria volontà, gli angoli della sua bocca s’incurvarono all’insù, formando un piccolo sorriso. “No, faccio sesso,” rispose, chiamando a raccolta abbastanza coraggio da passare lo sguardo sul suo corpo in modo incuriosito e colmo d’interesse. Il che non ottenne neanche un accenno di reazione e Derek se lo abbassò sulle mani, accigliandosi per l’imbarazzo. “Intendevo che non so di preciso cosa faccia la tua gente quando viene a riva. Conosco solo un paio di storie. Frammenti di leggende.”

“Oh!” disse l’altro, ridendo con aria impacciata e passandosi le dita tra i capelli corti, facendo brillare le ciocche castane alla luce del fuoco. “Anche quello ha senso.”

Derek annuì e guardò la propria ciotola quasi vuota, toccando un pezzo di carota con un dito. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così ingenuo da sentirsi deluso che Stiles non avesse ricambiato lo sguardo provocante. Dopotutto non flirtava da così tanto tempo che le sue abilità erano probabilmente così corrose dalla ruggine da essersi frantumate.

“Beh, allora dovrò raccontarti qualche storia! Ma solo dopo aver finito questa magnifica zuppa.”

Divorò il cibo piuttosto in fretta, a discapito del suo aspetto snello, accompagnando il pasto con suoni di apprezzamento così genuini che gli fecero dimenticare di mangiare il suo spezzatino, tanto era occupato a osservare il _selkie_. Forse era dovuto al fatto che vivesse da solo da così tanto tempo, ma Stiles aveva una vivacità magnetica che gli rendeva difficile non fissarlo.

Quando il cucchiaio dell’altro raggiunse il fondo della ciotola, emise un suono affranto che obbligò Derek a nascondere un sorriso. Gli portò una seconda porzione senza che glielo chiedesse.

Infine Stiles finì anche quella e si scostò dal tavolo con un sospiro soddisfatto, dandosi delle pacche sullo stomaco.

“Finito?” chiese lui. Gli sembrò di aver usato un tono un po’ nervoso, il che probabilmente era comprensibile. Ora che avevano finito di cenare, non c’era molto a distrarli dall’argomento sottinteso di prima.

“Sì, grazie mille,” disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso gentile mentre Derek si alzava.

Affidandosi solo alle leggende, questo sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per fare un passo avanti, fare una battuta allusiva e coinvolgere Stiles con uno scopo preciso in mente. O per fare presente che dovessero decidere dove dormire. Invece la codardia lo spinse a radunare le stoviglie sporche e a immergerle nel catino per lavare i piatti. Si tenne occupato prendendo due tazze profonde invece di affrontare l’argomento.

Stiles si voltò sullo sgabello ricavato da un ciocco di legno e guardò fuori dalla finestra, mentre lui si concentrava a versare con attenzione il sidro che stava sobbollendo da ore. Era stato un buon anno per il raccolto di mele, ora che finalmente il secondo albero che aveva trapiantato aveva iniziato a fare i frutti. Ciò l’aveva anche costretto a passare molto tempo a farsi venire in mente nuovi modi per cucinarle e conservarle. Aggiungendo qualche spezia in polvere e delle erbe, aveva ottenuto grandi quantità della gustosa bevanda.

L’altro rimaneva in silenzio. Avrebbe potuto pensare che stesse osservando gli orli delle onde che brillavano alla luce della luna, dato che la posizione della finestra era proprio stata scelta per godere di quel panorama, ma il suo viso era pensoso e lo sguardo rivolto all’interno.

Normalmente non era una cosa che avrebbe messo in discussione. Preferiva lasciare le persone ai loro silenzi, senza presupporre che una sua interferenza fosse gradita. Ma non c’era nessun altro lì che potesse aiutarlo a navigare i costumi sociali con i quali era così incompetente. Per quanto ne sapeva, era possibile che Stiles sperasse di trovare un ascoltatore amichevole. E poi Derek si era isolato da così tanto che anche una conversazione impacciata era, se non invitante, almeno di minimo interesse. Era restio ad abbandonare i fili del loro discorso senza almeno una protesta.

“Stai bene?” chiese, infrangendo il silenzio.

Stiles sussultò e si girò verso di lui, finendo quasi per cadere a terra da quanta forza aveva usato per voltare il corpo. Sollevò lo sguardo verso Derek e gli sorrise, ma non sembrava del tutto sincero.

“Sì, certo, tutto bene. Sto benissimo! E grazie per la cena. Era fantastica.”

Derek strinse brevemente le labbra. “Ma…?”

Quello gli rivolse un’occhiata triste, poi tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Esitò, poi si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso ironico. “È solo… che sono davvero confuso. Non capisco perché sono qui.”

Derek gli porse la tazza di sidro caldo, sentendo la pelle formicolare nei punti in cui le dita dell’altro lo sfiorarono. “Non hai nuotato fin qui?”

Stiles roteò gli occhi, facendo dei gesti vaghi con le braccia verso il mare. “La _foca_ ha nuotato fin qui. Non io.”

Lo guardò con gli occhi assottigliati. “C’è differenza?”

L’altro sollevò le sopracciglia. “Perché, non è così per i lupi?”

Scosse piano la testa.

“Oh. Per me c’è una differenza enorme. Quando sono una foca, sono una foca. Non un uomo. Quindi, quando divento un uomo ho dei ricordi che spesso sono difficili da interpretare.”

Derek emise un mormorio comprensivo, ma inclinò la testa di lato. “Io sono sempre io, sempre un licantropo, benché la mia forma fisica a volte cambi.”

Stiles si mordicchiò la punta del pollice, ascoltandolo distrattamente mentre riordinava i pensieri. “Mi piacerebbe che fosse così anche per me. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa pensava la foca. Non sono mai finito in un posto in cui non avrei dovuto trovarmi, prima. Insomma, non che tu non sia fantastico, perché lo sei, non pensare che stia dicendo il contrario! Ma… beh, in _teoria_ dovrebbe nuotare verso un cuore che anela al desiderio.”

Derek lo guardò per un lungo attimo, chiedendosi se davvero non vedesse quello che, secondo lui, si leggeva chiaramente sul suo viso.

Stiles arrossì.

“Un cuore di _donna_ ,” chiarì. Gesticolò con una mano con fare imperioso. “In modo da poter condividere il letto con lei finché non sia soddisfatta e magari concepire anche un figlio e alleviare la sua solitudine con la mia compagnia,” intonò con gesti plateali, per poi accasciarsi sullo sgabello. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi guardò Derek. “È quello che facciamo.”

Annuì per comunicare che capiva, benché la delusione che provava fosse palpabile.

“Quindi, ecco, è solo che non capisco cosa ci faccio qui, perché chiaramente tu non sei una donna e sono piuttosto certo che la foca conosca la differenza, perché in tutti gli anni che sono venuto a riva non mi è mai capitato di venir mandato da un uomo. Beh, d’accordo, c’è stata quella volta, ma aveva una sorella che… Comunque, sei certo di essere l’unica persona a vivere da queste parti? Ma che dico, certo che ne sei sicuro. Vorrei potermi trasformare e capire cosa stesse pensando la foca. Non posso semplicemente rientrare in acqua, almeno non fino all’alba.” Quando notò il suo sguardo confuso, spiegò: “Non ho abbastanza energia. Non è un processo facile.”

Ragionò su quella nuova informazione mentre finiva di sorseggiare il sidro. Mutare forma non era mai semplice, ma non aveva mai avuto l’impressione che fosse imprudente tentarci quando non ne aveva la forza. Era un’altra differenza tra loro. Non tutte le trasformazioni di creature muta-forma avvenivano allo stesso modo. Era un po’ strano, pensandoci, e ciò gli fece venir voglia di chiedere altre spiegazioni su come fosse essere un _selkie_ , ma c’era una domanda più urgente da fare su una questione pratica. Non aveva intenzione di buttarlo fuori ad affrontare la notte gelida, ma non c’era molto spazio nella sua piccola casa e aveva solo abbastanza coperte e pellicce per un letto. Faceva troppo freddo per dormire sul pavimento senza.

Avrebbero dovuto condividerlo.

Basandosi sulle storie, Stiles avrebbe dovuto essere più che felice di unirsi a lui, giacere insieme e darsi conforto con i loro corpi; avrebbe dovuto essere attraente per Derek e avrebbe dovuto desiderarlo a sua volta. Il momento inevitabile in cui gli avrebbe chiesto di dormire con lui avrebbe dovuto essere piacevole, ricco di entusiasmo e aspettative. E invece Stiles si era detto confuso all’idea di essere stato mandato qui per lui e non per una donna. E, come aveva ammesso lui stesso, Derek non sapeva molto oltre a quello che raccontavano le leggende.

Ciò tuttavia non cambiava i dubbi pratici della loro situazione. A prescindere da tutto il resto, si sentiva in dovere di fare la cosa giusta per il suo ospite.

“Sei libero di unirti a me nel letto,” propose piano, ma le parole gli uscirono più basse e allusive di quanto non avesse programmato e si ritrovò a guardare Stiles da sotto le ciglia, sorprendendo anche se stesso. La sua bocca traditrice aggiunse perfino: “Non è quello che fanno le _selkie_? Giacere nel letto delle persone a cui fanno visita…”

La presa dell’altro sulla tazza vacillò, rovesciandosi un po’ di sidro sul polso.

“Io non- Cosa vuo- Tu intendi… intendi che io _giaccia_ con te?” disse con tono sommesso, mentre le guance arrossivano.

Ed ecco la sua risposta. Non lo desiderava. Di nuovo.

Si voltò e si mise alle spalle la vista del rifiuto di Stiles. Si tenne occupato sbattendo le pellicce stese sul letto e spostando i cuscini, imponendosi di stamparsi in faccia un sorriso neutro e dire, con la voce più disinvolta che riusciva a fare: “Ti sto offrendo un posto in cui dormire, per quanto sia piccola la mia casa.”

L’altro emise una risata incerta, come se pensasse che l’offerta di prima fosse stata uno scherzo. Non ci fu altro che silenzio per un po’ di tempo e infine Derek lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé, osservando Stiles che si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e fissava il letto angusto, decidendo il da farsi.

“Sei sicuro che non ti dia fastidio se vengo a letto con te?” chiese.

Derek chiuse brevemente gli occhi per ignorare la sua scelta di parole, ma poi annuì e le spalle dell’altro si rilassarono, mentre un’espressione di sollievo gli invadeva il viso.

“Grazie, amico mio. Dico sul serio. Fa davvero freddo quassù in questa pelle. Sarebbe stata una nottataccia.”

Non ne dubitava, dato che l’unica cosa che aveva addosso era il suo kilt di pelliccia. Non si fidava della propria voce in quel momento, quindi si limitò a fare un altro cenno del capo, girandosi per coprire un po’ il fuoco con le braci, in modo che le fiamme fossero meno vivaci ma che consumassero il legno più lentamente, durando tutta la notte. Poi si dedicò al compito di spegnere le varie candele che aveva acceso quando aveva capito di avere compagnia, lasciando che l’ambiente fosse illuminato solo da quella di fianco al letto e dal focolare.

Il prossimo passaggio della sua routine era spogliarsi. Come d’abitudine, si sfilò la camicia da sopra la testa, poi si slacciò la cintura e stava per far scivolare a terra il kilt quando si rese conto che forse, quella sera, non era la mossa giusta. Di solito dormiva nudo, ma aveva la sensazione che, dopo la direzione che aveva preso il loro discorso, ciò avrebbe mandato il messaggio sbagliato, anche con un altro muta-forma come lui. Dopo averci ragionato un attimo, appallottolò la camicia e la fece cadere nel cesto del bucato, quindi aprì uno dei cassettoni e iniziò a cercare quella più lunga che avrebbe potuto usare come camicia da notte, dato che gli arrivava a metà coscia.

Aveva risolto la situazione per se stesso, ma non era l’unico a non avere un indumento appropriato per la notte. Lanciò un’occhiata verso Stiles per chiedergli cosa preferisse, ma la domanda gli morì in gola non appena notò lo sguardo affamato che stava passando sul suo petto nudo e sulle gambe.

Un’espressione simile sul viso di qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe significato che, una volta a letto, avrebbero fatto ben altro che dormire. Stiles però fece scattare lo sguardo a incontrare il suo, impallidendo e poi assumendo un’aria confusa, affrettandosi ad alzarsi per riporre la tazza nello stesso punto in cui Derek aveva messo la sua.

I segnali confusi che riceveva lo rendevano perplesso, ma non gli fece pressioni. S’impose d’infilarsi la camicia da notte improvvisata e di liberarsi del kilt, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla questione pratica degli abiti per Stiles. Non pensava che la pelliccia che aveva ai fianchi fosse comoda per dormirci. D’altro canto, fargli indossare i propri vestiti, assorbendo il suo odore, era anche un gesto stranamente intimo per questa situazione. Ovviamente, l’unica alternativa era la nudità e ciò avrebbe provocato solo disagio per entrambi. Non aveva opzioni valide.

Sospirando, prese un’altra camicia, offrendogliela con un sorriso cortese. “Dovresti dormire più comodamente con questa.”

Stiles la accettò con un ghigno e sembrava che ogni accenno d’imbarazzo fosse svanito.

“Grazie. Ehi, non stai cercando di rubare la mia pelle, vero?” chiese, assumendo un’espressione scherzosamente sospettosa, infilandosi la camicia dalla testa.

Derek corrugò la fronte, confuso. “Perché mai dovrei cercare di rubare la tua pelle?”

“Ehm… Sai, ho bisogno della mia pelle di foca per trasformarmi. Rubala e non potrò tornare nell’oceano. I lupi non… Tu non hai…?” lo osservò accigliato, per poi guardarsi attorno nel piccolo cottage, come se stesse cercando una pelliccia di lupo seminascosta da qualche parte. Non ne trovò traccia. “Oh. Niente pelle?”

Lui si limitò a scuotere la testa e scrollare le spalle, dato che non aveva idea di cosa rendesse così diversi tra loro i vari popoli _fae_. Percorse il perimetro del cottage, spegnendo quel paio di candele sistemate nei loro supporti agli angoli, con piccoli pezzi di specchio dietro alle fiamme per diffondere meglio la luce.

“A volte gli umani tentano di rubarci la pelle per impedirci di tornare in mare,” spiegò, infilando le mani sotto l’orlo della camicia per sciogliere i nodi del kilt. La pelliccia si allentò tra le sue mani e se la tolse, piegandola con cura. “Quindi siamo molto protettivi.”

“Ha senso,” rispose Derek, voltandosi verso il letto e scostando le coperte. “Non riesco a immaginare quanto possa essere terribile non potermi trasformare.”

“Non è solo quello,” disse Stiles. “Non possiamo tornare a casa senza la pelle di foca. Quindi… Ti, ehm, ti dispiace se…”  e usò la pelle per gesticolare verso il letto.

Lui scosse la testa e quello sorrise, stendendola sopra alle altre pellicce, tenendola vicino a sé.

E a quel punto fissarono entrambi il letto. Era certamente stretto.

Dopo solo qualche secondo di riflessione, Derek decise di doversi stendere per primo, in modo da prendere posto vicino alla parete e non dare a Stiles l’impressione di essere intrappolato sotto alle coperte con un estraneo. E, in quanto lupo, non gli era mai dispiaciuto accoccolarsi in un posto angusto per dormire.

Spense l’ultima candela, di fianco al letto, e poi si stese sotto alle coperte e alle pellicce, spostandosi verso la parete facendo leva su gomiti e gambe. Ignorò il modo in cui i suoi battiti accelerarono non appena sentì il materasso affondare dietro di sé quando Stiles lo imitò. Il suo respiro e il sussurro delle coperte erano troppo forti nel silenzio. Il ginocchio dell’altro gli toccò il retro della coscia. C’era un’intensità eccessiva per un atto semplice come sdraiarsi a riposare. Si schiarì la gola per obbligarsi a smettere di ascoltare e sprimacciò il suo cuscino, cercando di concentrarsi e mettersi comodo.

Regnò il silenzio.

Era pesante, opprimente. Il corpo di Stiles era rigido, teso. Chiaramente aveva esperienza quando si trattava di condividere un letto – con le donne, perlomeno. Faceva parte della sua vita. Ma ritrovarsi in quello di Derek sembrava essere una novità.

Cercò di rilassarsi, mantenendo allo stesso tempo la distanza tra loro. Era difficile. Più di quanto non si fosse aspettato. I tocchi accidentali, per quanto innocenti, sembravano marchiarlo a fuoco da quanto erano piacevoli. Sapeva di aver solo sete di contatto fisico, dato che era da molto tempo che viveva così isolato, ma era un’esperienza soverchiante. L’idea di dormire non si avvicinava neanche ai suoi pensieri: trattenere l’impulso di voltarsi e coprire Stiles con il suo corpo aveva una priorità molto più alta. Il desiderio di affondare il naso contro la sua pelle e inspirare i loro odori combinati era molto forte. Eppure il solo calore del corpo dell’altro contro il suo era calmante. Rimase immobile e lo assaporò come meglio poté.

Passò del tempo, però, e Stiles non accennò a rilassarsi. Anzi, ogni volta che uno di loro si muoveva o toccava l’altro, i suoi battiti acceleravano, aumentando il ritmo come se stessero facendo qualcosa di molto più energetico di cercare di addormentarsi. Derek non riusciva a ignorare la sua presenza dietro di sé.

“Sei sveglio?” sussurrò quello dopo altri lunghi minuti.

Lui sospirò. Evidentemente nessuno di loro si sarebbe addormentato ancora per un po’.

“Sì,” rispose. “Riesco a sentire il tuo cuore battere all’impazzata.”

Stiles emise un sospiro profondo. “Mi dispiace. Ti sto rovinando la nottata in ogni modo possibile, eh?”

Derek si limitò a scrollare una spalla; si rese conto di non sapere se lo riuscisse a vedere al buio, quindi disse: “È un bel cambiamento, anche se non riuscirò a dormire altrettanto a lungo.”

Dopo un attimo, Stiles gli posò una mano sulla spalla, tirandolo piano verso di sé. Si stese supino come richiesto, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui nella luce fioca.

“Ti senti solo?” chiese con tono esitante.

Derek rimase in silenzio, fissando le travi del tetto. Non era soddisfatto della sola compagnia di se stesso? Aveva pensato di sì. Ma supponeva che non fosse abbastanza, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani. Si chiese cosa ci fosse in quella parola che gli rendeva così difficile ammetterlo.

“Sì,” disse infine. “È da molto tempo che sto da solo, ormai. La tua compagnia è la prima che ho da anni.”

Stiles assunse un’espressione triste e sembrò che ogni suo tentennamento all’idea di condividere il letto con lui evaporasse. Passò una mano calda tra i capelli di Derek, raggiungendo poi la spalla e abbracciandolo come meglio poteva, considerando le loro posizioni. “Penso che morirei, letteralmente, se non toccassi nessuno per tutto quel tempo,” ammise, facendo scivolare la mano sul suo petto fino a posarla in corrispondenza del cuore – la pelle parve scaldarsi e formicolare all’intimità di quel contatto.

“Non è facile,” confessò. “Ma sono… Sono felice che tu sia qui.”

L’altro sospirò e posò la testa di fianco alla sua, toccandogli la spalla con il mento. “Mi spiace di non essere una ragazza,” mormorò Stiles.

“Non è un problema,” rispose, chiedendosi se capisse quello che intendeva.

 

Quel mattino si svegliò gradualmente. Il suo corpo era avvolto tra le coperte come un bozzolo e il naso era pieno dell’odore del mare e di un profondo calore mascolino. Si rese vagamente conto che Stiles era premuto contro il suo petto. Era lui la fonte di quelle sensazioni piacevoli. Si accorse infine che era l’erezione che gli stava premendo contro ad averlo riportato alla superficie dal suo sonno. Con i movimenti tipici di una persona ancora addormentata, Stiles stava spingendo i fianchi contro di lui, accoccolando il viso più vicino alla sua gola quando Derek emise un piccolo suono di piacere. Lentamente, quello cambiò posizione, portando il peso sul suo corpo e premendolo più a fondo sul pagliericcio. Posò la bocca sulla sua, facendo scivolare lentamente la lingua tra le labbra per poi passarla sulle sue. Con una lenta spinta sensuale dei fianchi, sfregò l’erezione nuda contro quella di Derek, facendogli attraversare il corpo da una sensazione simile a scintille.

Ansimò, mentre la loro pelle si sfiorava sotto l’orlo delle loro camicie attorcigliate, svegliandosi ancora di più, ora che le pigre coccole mattutine si stavano trasformando in modo radicale. Non appena interruppe il bacio, Stiles scostò la testa di scatto, spalancando gli occhi.

“Oh cazzo!” sbottò, affrettandosi a indietreggiare con mani e piedi. Prima che lui potesse afferrarlo, arrivò al bordo del letto e perse l’equilibrio, finendo sul pavimento con un forte tonfo e portandosi dietro tutte le coperte; Derek fece una smorfia comprensiva, per poi rabbrividire quando l’aria fredda gli sfiorò la pelle improvvisamente scoperta.

Strattonò la camicia stropicciata, coprendosi il pene eretto, benché la stoffa sottile non riuscisse a celare granché. Con cautela, si sporse verso il lato del letto per controllare come stesse Stiles, trovandolo seduto per terra, sommerso in una montagna di coperte e con le guance rosso fuoco.

“Mi dispiace così tanto! Devo aver fatto un sogno, ehm… emozionante,” disse il _selkie_ con voce tesa per l’imbarazzo, affrettandosi ad alzarsi.

“Non preoccuparti,” disse lui. “È naturale.”

Quello gli lanciò un’occhiata a metà tra il dubbioso e il fulminante, tenendo le coperte attorno a sé fino a poter separare la sua pelle e sistemarsela attorno ai fianchi, mostrandogli accidentalmente una parte del sedere nudo durante le manovre. Derek si rese conto che rimanere a osservarlo fosse stato maleducato, benché il senso di colpa fosse dovuto soprattutto al fatto di non sentire un livello appropriato di rimprovero nei propri confronti per aver sbirciato un po’ di pelle nuda.

Di nuovo vestito, Stiles guardò fuori dalla finestra ed emise un piccolo mormorio di sorpresa. “È più tardi di quanto pensassi. Dovrei…” lasciò la frase in sospeso e si voltò verso Derek, sgranando gli occhi. Era impossibile perdersi il modo in cui il suo sguardo scivolò velocemente in basso, percorrendogli il corpo fino alle gambe nude e al punto in cui la camicia gli copriva a malapena l’erezione, ancora evidente. Lo scostò di scatto e con aria imbarazzata, gettando alcune delle pellicce e coperte sul letto. “Dovrei andarmene tra non molto. Faccio parte del gruppo di caccia per il branco. Devo portare a casa un po’ di pesce!”

Annuì per mostrare di aver capito, ma non fece finta di non essere deluso. A discapito della sequenza di eventi imbarazzanti di quel mattino, gli era piaciuta molto la compagnia di Stiles. Si avvolse una coperta attorno alle spalle per dare sollievo al senso di modestia dell’altro e scese dal letto.

“Posso offrirti la colazione?” chiese, cercando di centellinare ancora un po’ di tempo con lui.

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso grato ma dispiaciuto. “È davvero generoso da parte tua, davvero. Lo apprezzo molto. Ma devo fare in fretta ad andarmene o farò tardi. Non mi ero aspettato di venire a riva ieri notte, almeno credo. Adesso ho delle responsabilità nel branco.”

Annuì di nuovo e lo accompagnò fuori dal cottage, lungo il sentiero che portava alla spiaggia. Arrivati al punto in cui le onde stavano lasciando sulla sabbia bagnata pezzi di alghe e schiuma, Stiles si voltò verso di lui con un ampio sorriso, apparentemente dimentico di tutto l’imbarazzo di poco prima.

“Grazie per la compagnia,” disse Derek. A essere del tutto sincero, pensava che sarebbe stato molto più doloroso andare avanti, ora che si era ricordato di come fosse avere qualcuno accanto. Era comunque grato del tempo che avevano passato insieme.

“È stato bello conoscerti,” gli rispose quello con un sorriso affettuoso. “Grazie per la tua generosa ospitalità. Non so se ci rivedremo… Mi piacerebbe, ma la foca probabilmente mi porterà da qualcun altro la prossima volta. Qualcuno di, ehm, femminile,” aggiunse con una risata imbarazzata.

Lui fece un cenno affermativo del capo, benché non capisse del tutto la situazione. C’era molto che non capiva del _selkie_. Si chiese se davvero gli impulsi del suo popolo si rivolgessero esclusivamente a membri del sesso opposto o se fossero solo i desideri di Stiles. A ogni modo, era grato che il suo cuore anelante gli avesse dato l’opportunità d’incontrare questa strana creatura, per quanto fosse deludente guardarlo andar via.

L’altro sollevò le braccia e gliele avvolse attorno alle spalle, avvicinandolo a sé per abbracciarlo con decisione e affetto.

“Prenditi cura di te,” disse.

“Anche tu,” rispose Derek, mentre Stiles lo lasciava andare e si allontanava, dirigendosi tra le acque fredde dell’oceano.

Scivolò in avanti, scomparendo sotto le onde con movimenti fluidi, tornando alla sua vita e ai suoi doveri.

Derek non si aspettava di rivederlo. Anche lui avrebbe dovuto tornare alla sua vita e ai suoi doveri. Aveva molto da fare: doveva occuparsi dell’orto e dei compiti necessari nella piccola fattoria, raccogliere le uova delle sue galline e cercare a fiuto i funghi commestibili che di certo, dopo le piogge recenti, erano spuntati nei boschi lì attorno.

Eppure rimase lì in piedi a lungo, osservando il mare, ascoltando le onde che s’infrangevano sulle rocce. Rimase lì in silenzio.

 

Non si era aspettato di sentire qualcuno bussare, quella sera. Sinceramente. Anzi, si era convinto così completamente che Stiles non sarebbe tornato che stava elencando a mente tutti i possibili visitatori che poteva trovare al di là della porta mentre vi si avvicinava. Ma, a discapito dei suoi sforzi, Stiles era tornato. Aveva un’aria dispiaciuta quando Derek aprì l’uscio e se lo ritrovò davanti.

Era momentaneamente senza parole.

“Allora, a quanto pare la foca pensa che tu abbia bisogno di compagnia,” disse quello a mo’ di saluto, allungando una mano per pungolargli il petto con un dito in corrispondenza del cuore, lasciandosi dietro un lieve formicolio sotto la camicia, per poi rivolgergli un ghignetto sfrontato.

“Ne sono felice,” rispose a bassa voce, sentendo le orecchie arrossire per l’imbarazzo. L’ondata di desiderio e sollievo che aveva provato quando aveva visto Stiles… per non parlare dell’attrazione viscerale… Beh.

Lo invitò in casa con un gesto, poi chiuse la porta per bloccare i venti freddi che lo seguivano. Forse non si era concesso di _aspettarsi_ una sua visita, ma aveva preparato una torta ripiena ai funghi con dosi eccessive per una persona sola. La pelle del petto gli formicolava ancora con un’eco della sensazione del suo tocco. Forse era una qualche magia _selkie_ o quello che accadeva quando s’incontravano due esseri _fae_. A ogni modo, sembrava che una parte di lui avesse sperato fermamente che Stiles tornasse, dopotutto.

Quello si accomodò al tavolo, come la sera prima, mettendosi vicino al fuoco in modo da poter allungare i piedi nudi verso il suo calore, asciugando l’umidità sulla pelle. Era di nuovo coperto soltanto dalla pelliccia di foca attorno ai fianchi e, ora che il cottage gli era familiare, era a suo agio con la seminudità come qualsiasi altro muta-forma che Derek avesse incontrato. C’erano delle gocce di acqua salata che gli colavano dagli orli del kilt improvvisato e i suoi capelli erano più lucidi del normale ma, sotto lo sguardo di Derek, l’umidità cominciò a evaporare con una velocità che in natura non era possibile.

“Fame?” chiese, seguendolo e girando attorno al tavolo fino al focolare, per raggiungere il paiolo in ferro appeso accanto alle fiamme.

“Oh! _Muoio_ di fame,” rispose Stiles, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso contagioso. La luce del fuoco gl’illuminava gli occhi e l’effetto li faceva sembrare intensi e voraci quanto le sue parole. Gli dava un aspetto travolgente e Derek cercò di non immaginare quell’espressione di desiderio rivolta verso di lui.

Tagliò una bella fetta di torta per Stiles e un’altra per sé, per poi sistemarsi con lui al piccolo tavolo, guardandolo fiondarsi sul cibo a tutta velocità.

Emise un mormorio compiaciuto non appena si mise in bocca la prima cucchiaiata, inclinando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi. Derek non poté far altro che fissargli la gola nuda, avvertendo un impulso improvviso di sporgersi sul tavolo e posarvi sopra le labbra. La notte prima si era accorto di quanto fosse attraente, certo, ma dopo aver dormito con lui, dopo quel risveglio inaspettato… beh, sapere che gusto avesse la sua bocca tendeva a cambiare lievemente le sue percezioni. E poi doveva tener conto della lunga giornata passata a pensare nostalgicamente a tutte le possibilità mancate, credendo che Stiles fosse ormai lontano e che non ci fosse nulla di male a indugiare in qualche pigra fantasia.

E invece era qui, proprio di fronte a lui, con tutta la sua vitalità che pulsava sotto alla pelle.

Derek si schiarì la gola, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio piatto. “La… caccia è andata male?”

Stiles rise, facendo una pausa tra i bocconi che si stava infilando in bocca con voracità impressionante. “No, è andata bene, è che devo portare al branco più di quello che posso fermarmi a mangiare, altrimenti non sto facendo il mio lavoro come si deve. E poi alla foca piace fare quello che le pare, il che non è sempre la cosa più giudiziosa. Non è che sto davvero morendo di fame! Mangio parecchio.  Ma non mi sembra mai di averne abbastanza, quello è vero. Dovrei aver superato la fase del ragazzo che deve mangiare per crescere, eppure…” fece spallucce, incurvando un angolo della bocca all’insù con aria ironica, per poi tornare a dedicarsi alla torta ripiena.

Derek ricambiò il sorriso e lo imitò, ma più lentamente. Era occupato a pensare a come farlo divertire. Non sapeva cosa dire, come mantenere una conversazione, ma non voleva che la situazione diventasse noiosa. L’avevano sempre preso in giro per quel lato di sé, per non essere di compagnia.

Ed era da moltissimo tempo che non pensava a loro. Si scrollò dalla mente il ricordo.

“Allora, raccontami della tua vita quassù,” disse Stiles, con la bocca mezza piena. “E di come hai fatto a diventare un cuoco provetto.”

Scrollò una spalla, benché gli facesse piacere sapere che gli piacesse quello che cucinava. Non aveva molto da offrire, ma era riuscito a trarre il meglio da quello che aveva. Le sue ricette preferite erano quelle che gli riuscivano meglio, avendole modificate durante gli anni per farle adattare ai suoi gusti.

“Conduco una vita semplice. Curo l’orto e il frutteto. A volte pesco o caccio cervi o altri animali. Quando ho bisogno di altri ingredienti, li baratto con il mio legno intagliato nel villaggio che c’è a dieci miglia da qui.”

Stiles sollevò la testa quando sentì l’ultima parte, guardandolo con interesse. “Legno intagliato?”

Derek annuì, girandosi verso gli scaffali che aveva costruito e su cui riponeva gli oggetti finiti che aveva deciso di tenere per sé. Probabilmente quello più elaborato era la sua arpa, rintanata in un angolo, dato che aveva due ottave complete. Stiles seguì la direzione del suo sguardo, girandosi sullo sgabello in un modo che gli fece chiedere quanto fosse flessibile la sua spina dorsale. Emise un piccolo suono felice, lasciando cadere il cucchiaio sul tavolo e girandosi del tutto per ammirare il suo lavoro.

“Oh, quello è uno strumento, vero? Sai suonare il… come si chiama? Oh, mi suoneresti qualcosa?” gli chiese, rivolgendogli un’occhiata implorante. “Noi cantiamo e basta. Ti prego, suona il coso!”

Esitò. Era da moltissimo che non suonava per qualcun altro. Ma di fronte a occhi così speranzosi, come poteva dirgli di no?

“È un’arpa. Non mi esibisco molto spesso,” lo avvertì, alzandosi. Ma si diresse comunque verso lo scaffale.

Sfiorò le corde con le dita, facendo una smorfia quando sentì il suono stonato. Era passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta, allora. Ma a Stiles non sembrava che dispiacesse. Assunse un’espressione emozionata quando la portò con sé mentre tornava a sedersi sul suo sgabello e sembrò completamente assorbito dal modo in cui accordò lo strumento.

Per prima cosa iniziò una melodia semplice per scaldarsi, una ninnananna di cui non si ricordava le parole. Stiles non toccò quello che rimaneva della torta ai funghi sul suo piatto per tutta la durata della canzone; i suoi occhi ambra brillavano della luce riflessa del fuoco e le sue labbra erano schiuse. Il sorriso deliziato che gli rivolse alla fine gli diede abbastanza fiducia in sé da scegliere una canzone più veloce e complicata, di quelle che si cantavano nelle taverne. Iniziò solo con la melodia dapprima, usando la mano sinistra per le terzine di accompagnamento. Conosceva le parole, questa volta, ed erano più che altro sciocche, ma la storia di Finnegan e delle sue disavventure con il whiskey e i suoi amici della taverna cittadina erano abbastanza divertenti da fargli dimenticare l’imbarazzo, quanto fosse arrugginita la sua voce e l’occasionale errore che facevano le sue grosse dita.

L’avevano sempre pungolato per preferire l’arpa, con le dita spesse che si ritrovava. Ma a Stiles non importava.

Quando raggiunse la fine della canzone, l’altro stava ridendo e tentando di cantare il ritornello con lui con una piacevole voce da tenore. E anche Derek stava ridendo. Aggiunse un arpeggio buffo e lievemente imperfetto dopo l’ultima nota, ma stava sorridendo quando Stiles applaudì con entusiasmo.

“È stato incredibile!” esclamò con un sospiro contento, appoggiandosi al tavolo in un modo che tendeva il suo corpo snello in un’angolazione invitante – benché Derek fosse certo che non intendesse essere così allusivo con il suo gesto. Si costrinse a scostare lo sguardo dalla superficie di pelle nuda di fronte a sé e iniziò a suonare un brano più cupo; conosceva le parole fin troppo bene, in questo caso, ma non voleva cantarle e rovinare l’atmosfera felice.

Stiles lo guardò suonare, concentrandosi su di lui con l’accenno di un dolce sorriso sulle labbra. Era difficile non dare significati sproporzionati al modo in cui lo stava osservando, così interessato eppure piacevolmente rilassato, con le palpebre che si abbassavano in modo quasi civettuolo se non gli avesse detto…

O forse lo era. Forse…

Qualsiasi fosse il motivo, la presenza di Stiles stava provocando in lui un profondo calore quando terminò anche quella melodia e Derek se lo godette, posando l’arpa. Si era sentito così solo qui, di recente. Forse non si era accorto quanto, prima che l’altro arrivasse a riempire il vuoto. Stiles tese una mano verso lo strumento, scoccando lo sguardo verso di lui per chiedere il permesso, per poi toccarla, pizzicare pigramente alcune corde e passare le dita sui nodi delicati intagliati nel legno.

Emise un mormorio soddisfatto e blaterò dei complimenti assurdi sulla sua bravura che erano chiaramente esagerazioni, ma che lo fecero comunque sorridere.

Avvertì un’ondata di affetto per il _selkie_. E anche attrazione. Sarebbe stato difficile non provarla. Il modo in cui la luce delle fiamme danzava sulla sua pelle lo distraeva inesorabilmente. I suoi occhi erano pozzi color ambra profondi quanto l’oceano e caldi quanto il fuoco che vi si rifletteva. Il modo in cui le dita si muovevano quando parlava, il modo in cui le labbra s’incurvavano e si torcevano per completare ogni sua espressione… La lunga colonna della sua gola, nuda e tesa e-

“Smettila di guardarmi così,” mormorò Stiles, facendogli riportare lo sguardo di scatto sul suo viso. La delizia di prima si stava velocemente trasformando in sconcerto. “Perché mi stai…”

Derek inclinò il capo, fissandosi le mani con la fronte corrugata. Aveva pensato… Ma sembrava di no. Ebbe l’istinto di mettersi sulla difensiva, usando il suo lato scontroso, ma anche l’impulso di scusarsi. Forse era sbagliato volere di più, da parte sua, sperare in qualcosa di diverso rispetto a quello che Stiles si sentiva di offrire… ma ciò sarebbe stato vero solo se fosse stato _certo_ che Stiles non lo volesse. Aveva visto occhiate piene d’interesse, no? Ed erano dirette verso di lui. Non se lo stava immaginando. Aveva scorto confusione, vero, ma anche desiderio. Curiosità.

Chiuse le mani a pugno, continuando a guardarle, per poi riaprirle lentamente. Mettendo da parte le difficoltà che avrebbe creato, sapeva che ignorare la verità avrebbe comunque fatto un disservizio a entrambi.

“Mi hai detto che la foca ti porta da qualcuno a cui potresti… dare conforto. Con cui potresti giacere. Conosci il mio cuore. Sai che mi sento solo.”

L’altro deglutì con aria impacciata e disse: “Quindi- Quindi non stavi scherzando, prima…”

Derek scosse lentamente la testa. “È davvero così strano che ti guardi con desiderio?”

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, sollevò lo sguardo, osservando Stiles ma stando attento a concentrarsi sui suoi occhi.

“ _Non_ è strano per te?” si ritrovò a chiedere l’altro, assumendo un’espressione quasi spaventata. E lievemente disperata. “Non disideri una bella ragazza da portare a letto? Una… una voce più alta che contrasti la tua nel canto?” continuò in modo impacciato, mentre le guance arrossivano. Scosse la testa, passandosi un palmo sulla faccia per poi stringere la mandibola, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo e lanciando un’occhiata fulminante al letto. Sollevò le mani con movimenti rigidi, cercando di mimare qualcosa in aria e aggiungendo con voce bassa: “Cosa potresti volere da me tra le coperte? Non vuoi morbidi seni sui cui appoggiare la testa e un calore umido in cui affondare?”

Lui sospirò. “A volte sì,” ammise, sincero, ma fece un cenno negativo con il capo. “A volte, ma… Capita più spesso che desideri spalle larghe. Braccia forti avvolte attorno a me. Un…” Posò di nuovo le mani sul tavolo e rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, decidendo di essere altrettanto schietto. “Un uccello duro da toccare assieme al mio. Un odore forte e mascolino nel naso.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio stupito, poi Stiles si sporse in avanti.

“Perché?” domandò con aria terribilmente perplessa.

Per poco non emise una risata amara, ma rilassò i lineamenti del viso e ribatté: “Perché no?”

La risposta lo lasciò a bocca aperta, tentando poi di formare delle parole con cui controbattere. Non riuscì a trovarne nessuna e richiuse le labbra. Derek gli lasciò avere il silenzio, dandogli lo spazio per ragionare su quell’idea. Non poteva essere facile da comprendere per qualcuno proveniente da una prospettiva – forse un’intera cultura – con definizioni così ristrette dei ruoli tra i sessi.

Stiles si raggomitolò sullo sgabello, assorto nei suoi pensieri, e lui si tenne occupato raddrizzando i ciocchi nel focolare, girandoli e riposizionandoli in modo che non si consumassero troppo in fretta. Si poteva almeno dire che questa serata non fosse banale. Di certo non era annoiato.

“È per quello… è per quello che vivi da solo?” sussurrò l’altro, interrompendo il silenzio con tono esitante.

Derek s’immobilizzò.

“No, vivo isolato per motivi del tutto diversi,” disse con una voce monotona che non dava spazio a dubbi. Concluse l’argomento con una scrollata di spalle, sperando di smorzare sentimenti di pietà o domande più precise da parte di Stiles. “Non sono un paria per via di chi mi porto a letto. E non sono l’unico ad avere queste preferenze, sai? Prima di venire a vivere qui conoscevo altri come me. Non è una cosa così strana.”

Quello emise un suono di disaccordo.

“O perlomeno non lo è tra la gente di queste terre,” ammise, ricordandosi di non conoscere molto dei modi di vivere del popolo di Stiles. “Non sono solo gli uomini e le donne che si congiungono, quassù. Ce n’è di ogni tipo.”

Gli ci volle un po’ per assorbire quelle informazioni e nel frattempo Derek continuò a dare attenzioni superflue al fuoco.

“Io… non ne avevo idea,” disse infine; sembrava che avesse accettato almeno in parte le sue parole. Cambiò posizione e si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra, verso le onde. “Quindi… pensavi che fossi venuto qui per… che io…” Senza volere, fece scattare lo sguardo verso il letto. “Oh. Certo che lo pensavi. Ehm…” La sua postura divenne più rigida, comunicando disagio, mentre osservava il pagliericcio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca.

Quanto doveva essere spiacevole trovarsi in quella posizione, quando si dipendeva dal padrone di casa per trovare riparo per la notte.

“Stiles,” intervenne con tono deciso, attirando la sua attenzione. “A prescindere da quello che pensavo o speravo ieri, non mi aspetto che tu faccia niente che ti metta a disagio. Sono felice di poterti considerare un amico.”

L’altro lo guardò con la fronte corrugata e un’espressione per nulla convinta e ancora un po’ turbata, finendo poi per fissare il piatto.

Derek cercò di distrarsi con un oggetto che non aveva ancora finito d’intagliare, dandogli un po’ di spazio.

 

Era certo che condividere il letto quella sera sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma fece del suo meglio per chiarire che non era sua intenzione mettere Stiles a disagio. S’infilò sotto le pellicce, sistemandosi al bordo estremo del letto, e abbassò le coperte dietro di sé in modo che toccassero il pagliericcio e facessero da separazione tra loro, quando l’altro si unì a lui.

Ma, nonostante tutte le sue buone intenzioni, nel sonno i loro corpi sembravano avere obiettivi ben diversi. Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che sentì fu Stiles che si strofinava lentamente contro di lui, com’era accaduto il mattino precedente, con movimenti involontariamente sensuali.

Era difficile non approfittare di quello che il caldo corpo tra le sue braccia gli stava offrendo implicitamente, ma conosceva Stiles abbastanza bene da sapere che incoraggiarlo quando era ancora mezzo addormentato fosse una brutta idea. Con calma lo spinse verso il suo lato del letto e sciolse il groviglio dei loro arti.

Quello arrossì lievemente quando si svegliò del tutto e si rese conto della situazione fisica che si era ricreata tra loro, ma la sua espressione si tramutò presto in preoccupazione quando si guardò attorno. Si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e l’apprensione divenne panico, iniziando a scostare le coperte una alla volta.

“Dov’è? Dov’è la mia pelle?” chiese con voce imperativa e roca per via dell’emozione improvvisa.

“Cosa… Non è qui?”

“No!” sbottò quello, rivolgendogli uno sguardo a metà tra impaurito e accusatorio, affrettandosi a scendere dal letto. “Alzati. Scendi da lì!”

“Stiles, calmati. Deve essere qua attorno, la troveremo.”

Le sue parole ricevettero come risposta solo un’occhiata terrorizzata, ma Derek non si offese. Sollevò le coperte e scese dal pagliericcio, alzandosi per aiutarlo a cercare.

Quando fu in piedi, Stiles afferrò i bordi delle pellicce, trascinandole a terra. Le separò una per volta, sbattendole. La sua pelle di foca non c’era e strinse le mani tra i capelli, emettendo un suono frustrato e girando su se stesso, invano, per poi ricominciare a esaminarle da capo.

Derek si avvicinò al cassettone per prendere un kilt, ma quando non ne trovò di puliti si diresse verso il cesto del bucato. Quando spostò gli abiti di lato ed estrasse il kilt del giorno prima, per poco non scoppiò a ridere. Si trattenne, però. Riusciva a sentire l’ansia che si diffondeva nell’aria.

“Stiles, è qui. Era finita insieme al bucato.”

Il _selkie_ gli si avvicinò così in fretta da urtarlo. Gli strappò la pelle dalle mani, premendosela contro il viso ed esalando un sospiro di sollievo. Derek continuò a guardarlo, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore iniziare a tranquillizzarsi.

“Scusami,” mormorò.

Lui si limitò a fare spallucce e ad allontanarsi per permettergli di riprendere il controllo di sé.

“Fame?” chiese, avvicinandosi al focolare per aggiungere un nuovo ceppo. Faceva ancora un po’ freddo.

“Ehm, no. Grazie. Penso che farei meglio a…”

Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e Stiles indicò il mare con un cenno del capo.

Giusto. Casa sua.

Come accadeva spesso quando si abitava alla soglia dell’oceano, la luce che precedeva l’alba era velata da una rada pioggia. Nessuno di loro era il tipo da esserne scoraggiato, ma Stiles ne sembrava molto meno disturbato, essendo un abitante delle acque. Derek uscì con lui dal cottage e lo accompagnò lungo il percorso che portava alla battigia, come il giorno prima. L’aria mattutina era frizzante e pungente, attraversando facilmente la sua camicia sottile e portando le sparute gocce di pioggia con sé; avvolse le braccia attorno al torace per proteggersi dal freddo.

“Non so se tornerò,” disse Stiles, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo e facendo spallucce. “Ma magari sì. Ho la sensazione che potrebbe accadere.”

Lui annuì, rimanendo in silenzio, poi allargò in modo esitante le braccia per un abbraccio in cui sperava ma che non si aspettava del tutto.

Nonostante i momenti imbarazzanti che avevano attraversato, l’altro gli sorrise amichevolmente e fece un passo in avanti per accettarlo senza esitazione. Come l’altra volta, lo strinse forte a sé per un lungo momento, per poi indietreggiare e dargli una pacca sulla spalla. Guardò il viso di Derek un’ultima volta, poi si voltò e si diresse verso il mare.

Gli sembrò che lo facesse per abitudine: cercare di memorizzare un volto quando si separava da una persona, creando un talismano per i suoi ricordi, sapendo che potesse non vederla mai più se era quella la volontà del mare.

Entrò in acqua come se non fosse terribilmente fredda, scivolando tra le onde con grazia sovrannaturale finché non gli arrivarono al petto. Poi si tuffò sott’acqua e scomparve per la durata di qualche respiro. Quando riaffiorò, aveva il muso di una foca e la pelliccia marrone che lo ricopriva brillava nella pallida luce mattutina; i suoi occhi erano vivaci e scuri quando voltò la testa verso la spiaggia per un brevissimo secondo.

Poi un’onda lo avvolse e Derek non lo vide più.

 

Quella notte aspettò il suo ritorno sulla spiaggia.

Aveva la stessa sensazione che Stiles sarebbe tornato e non ne fu deluso. Non passò molto dal suo arrivo che il capo scuro della foca comparve sopra il filo dell’acqua e, qualche attimo dopo, quello della sua forma umana.

Condivisero un pasto e la compagnia reciproca. Fu piacevole quanto le due sere precedenti, nonostante l’imbarazzo della notte prima. Conversarono e si scambiarono storie, proprio come le altre volte. Stiles lo osservava un po’ di più, però, a volte con un’espressione pensierosa in viso. Derek cercò a sua volta di non passare troppo spesso lo sguardo carico di tensione su di lui. Non fece finta di non trovarlo attraente, non tentò di nascondere quello che provava – vivere da solo così a lungo rendeva improbabile che ci riuscisse, comunque – ma non si permise di prendere nulla che non fosse stato offerto.

A volte si chiedeva se Stiles avesse delle domande, adesso, o se lo vedesse in modo diverso, ma non insisté e la conversazione rimase leggera e piena di affetto amichevole.

Mangiarono. Parlarono. Stiles gli insegnò una canzone _selkie_ e Derek a suonare la melodia sulla sua arpa. Quando finalmente si sentirono stanchi, si cambiarono ancora una volta e condivisero il letto. La notte li avvolse nel suo abbraccio e dormirono profondamente, al caldo. All’alba, si svegliarono eccitati e imbarazzati, nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro, ma lo ignorarono. Dopo una breve conversazione mattutina, accompagnò Stiles fino alla battigia e gli offrì l’abbraccio a cui non pensava di essere più abituato e che gli faceva chiedere quanto sarebbe sopravvissuto senza. L’altro avanzò tra le onde e Derek tornò a occuparsi della fattoria, sentendosi un po’ più leggero, non vedendo l’ora che tornasse la sera come non gli capitava da anni, probabilmente.

Il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora trascorsero in modo quasi uguale. Divenne quasi un avvenimento familiare e il dolore di guardare Stiles andarsene ogni mattina era allo stesso tempo più e meno funesto ogni volta. La speranza era pericolosa, soprattutto per un lupo, al quale la lealtà e formare legami venivano naturali, ma non riusciva a rifiutare questo dono che si ripeteva ogni sera. Almeno non fintanto che Stiles tornava da lui, con un sorriso sul volto e braccia forti che lo avvolgevano senza indugio. La sua compagnia era preziosa e ammaliante. E se dopo che Stiles se ne andava, la mattina, lui tornava a letto per affondare nel calore e nell’odore residuo del _selkie_ e si avvolgeva una mano attorno all’erezione per finire quello che i loro corpi avevano iniziato durante il sonno… beh, era solo naturale.

La settima di quelle notti, alla fine della prima settimana della loro amicizia, tutto stava procedendo normalmente. Aveva fatto lo sformato del pastore, abbondando con la salsa, e la crosticina croccante di purè di patate era stata così apprezzata che aveva dovuto distrarsi aggiungendo legna al fuoco. Stiles aveva raccontato una storia terrificante di come il suo branco aveva dato la caccia a uno dei grandi mostri degli abissi che una volta aveva sconfinato nel loro territorio. Quando si misero sotto le coperte, Derek non si aspettava nulla di diverso dal solito. Si addormentò accoccolato sul bordo del letto, vicino alla parete.

Ma questa volta non dormì fino al sorgere del sole; venne svegliato molto prima dal tocco di Stiles, dal calore del suo corpo contro il proprio. Dapprima pensò che fosse accidentale e che forse l’altro stesse sognando. Ma poi sentì la sua mano infilarsi sotto alla camicia, spingendo la stoffa verso l’alto, esplorandogli l’addome con le dita con una pressione languida che era di certo intenzionale.

“Stiles?” sussurrò.

L’altro emise un lieve mormorio a mo’ di risposta, poi premette le labbra calde sul suo collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio. Derek inalò un respiro tremolante per la sorpresa, mentre Stiles gli mordicchiava il lobo, usando la lingua calda e bagnata per leccargli rapidamente la pelle sensibile dietro a quel punto. La mano sul suo torace si spostò fino a trovare un capezzolo e Derek non poté fare a meno di emettere un gemito sospirante quando le sue dita glielo pizzicarono.

“Stiles?” chiese di nuovo.

“Shh,” rispose. “Lascia che…”

La mano scivolò verso il basso, percorrendogli la pancia, e lui trattenne il respiro, immobile, mentre continuava a scendere. Era calda e gli sfiorò il pene, avvolgendosi attorno a esso.

Ansimò, inghiottendo una zaffata della gelida aria intrisa di sale, mentre l’odore di Stiles lo circondava come nebbia. Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, benché il proprio fosse sicuramente altrettanto veloce. La mano che lo toccava tremolò, ma dopo qualche secondo cominciò a massaggiarlo, con passaggi lunghi e lenti lungo la pelle bollente della sua erezione. Le dita scivolarono si di lui, poi ancora e ancora, e poco dopo divenne un movimento continuo.

Si girò supino, allungando goffamente una mano fino ad afferrare le pieghe della camicia di Stiles, il quale emise un suono compiaciuto, sporgendosi in avanti per posare la bocca sul suo capezzolo, dato che aveva la mano occupata a masturbarlo.

Abbassò lo sguardo e nella luce fioca riuscì a vedere il viso dell’altro contro il suo petto. C’era una certa determinazione nel suo sguardo, una serietà nuova. Ed _era_ una situazione seria, si ricordò, nonostante l’annebbiamento della mente ancora mezza addormentata: era la prima volta che Stiles giaceva con un uomo.

Non l’avrebbe mai detto, però, dal modo in cui la sua mano si muoveva su di lui. Il suo tocco era caldo e con l’accenno perfetto di ruvidezza. Oh, gli piaceva. Era una sensazione magnifica. Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che un’altra persona l’aveva toccato, così tanto… E stava succedendo tutto così in fretta! Troppo in fretta. Non voleva venire da solo. Non voleva che finisse tutto troppo velocemente. Allungò una mano verso Stiles, premendo un palmo sul suo costato e passandoglielo sulla spalla, infilandolo tra il cuscino e la sua mandibola. Avvicinò il corpo al suo e spostò l’altra mano verso il basso, pronto a ricambiare il tocco sensuale. Magari l’avrebbe avvolta attorno a entrambi. Pensava che a Stiles potesse piacere. Allungò le dita-

Ma Stiles si scostò, spostando i fianchi e lasciando la presa sulla sua erezione. Sollevò la testa e la riappoggiò in modo che non toccasse più la mano di Derek, poi mise le mani sotto le coperte per tirarsi verso il basso la camicia, coprendo meglio la parte inferiore del corpo. “Non, ehm, non preoccuparti di quello,” mormorò con una risata nervosa.

“Ma voglio farlo,” rispose lui, toccandogli il braccio e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui nella luce fioca, tentando di vedere la sua espressione e capire cosa stesse pensando.

“No, è… Non è per me,” disse, rimuovendo la mano dal proprio braccio con gentilezza ma anche decisione; tornò a occuparsi dell’eccitazione di Derek, avvolgendo rapidamente le dita attorno al suo pene e iniziando a muoverle. Era tornata quella scintilla di determinazione nei suoi occhi, nonostante prima fossero stati pieni di apprensione.

Perché non voleva…

“Fermati,” affermò con voce piatta non appena la mente si liberò abbastanza dai rimasugli del sonno per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“No, coraggio, non c’è problema,” disse Stiles, avvicinandosi e spostando il busto come se volesse riposare la bocca sul suo capezzolo.

“Ho detto di non toccarmi!” sbottò, spingendo via le sue mani prima che le labbra entrassero in contatto con il petto. Era già abbastanza difficile resistere. Li separò del tutto e poi affermò con il tono più deciso che riuscì a usare: “Non osare toccarmi se non mi vuoi davvero.”

“Ma è… Posso darti conforto! Sono un bravo _selkie_. Posso riuscire a capire come soddisfarti, davvero!” insisté Stiles, ma allo stesso tempo si allontanò e il modo in cui stava incurvando le labbra gli dava un tono imbronciato, più che speranzoso. Come se in qualche modo si sentisse offeso. Osservò il viso di Derek con la fronte corrugata, come se non capisse quale fosse il problema.

Lui strinse i denti, combattendo l’orribile impulso fisico di prendersi il conforto offerto e al diavolo le conseguenze. Scosse bruscamente la testa e l’altro sembrò sgonfiarsi all’improvviso, assumendo un’espressione turbata.

“Cazzo. Mi dispiace! È perché non voglio che ci tocchiamo a vicenda, vero? Non avrei dovuto dire di no.  N-non mi dispiace se mi tocchi un po’, se è quello che ti piace. È solo che… mi sono fatto prendere dall’incertezza per un attimo. Ma mi va bene, davvero! Puoi toccarmi! Posso soddisfarti, lo giuro. Non potrei almeno farti venire?” insisté, riavvicinandosi ma non accennando a toccarlo di nuovo. “Posso farlo.”

Quelle parole gli fecero accapponare la pelle. Fece una smorfia disgustata e ribatté: “Intendi che puoi sopportare le mie attenzioni? Che ti puoi costringere a fare qualcosa che trovi sgradevole al solo scopo di compiacere me? Che puoi sopravvivere anche lasciandomi usare il tuo corpo contro i tuoi desideri?”

“Non dire così,” sussurrò Stiles, sgranando gli occhi e mettendosi rapidamente a sedere. Sembrava quasi ferito e il modo in cui la luce lunare si rifletteva nei suoi occhi li faceva sembrare ancora più grandi.

Derek si voltò dall’altra parte, trascinando l’erezione contro le coperte in modo quasi doloroso. “È _così_ che stanno le cose. Non toccarmi più.”

Fisicamente era ancora abbastanza stimolato che gli ci sarebbe voluto un po’ per tornare a una situazione normale, ma l’eccitazione era del tutto svanita, lasciandogli solo il disagio.

“Derek…” lo supplicò.

Lui lo ignorò. Si strinse le pellicce attorno alle spalle e affondò il viso contro il cuscino, allontanando il corpo da quello di Stiles il più possibile nello stretto letto. Avrebbe voluto essere da solo, ma sarebbe stato un gesto orribilmente meschino cacciare l’altro e farlo dormire davanti al focolare. Poi non voleva suggerire che la propria generosità, per quanto limitata, dipendesse da cosa gli potesse offrire tra le coperte. Concentrò l’udito sul suono delle onde fuori dal cottage, lasciando che gli attraversasse la mente e coprisse tutti gli altri, finché la notte non svanì dai suoi pensieri.

 

Quel mattino, quando si svegliò, Stiles se n’era andato. Non ne fu sorpreso, ma si sentì comunque molto triste. Non l’aveva sentito uscire. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di addolcire le parole che aveva usato. Si pentiva profondamente delle proprie risposte amareggiate. Oh, non rimpiangeva di essere stato chiaro sul modo in cui preferiva essere toccato, di aver rifiutato qualcosa che non voleva; cercò anche di perdonare la propria mancanza di eloquenza dato che era stato svegliato da un sonno profondo e distratto dall’eccitazione. Avrebbe comunque preferito non essere così brusco con Stiles.

Non era colpa sua che non avesse mai incontrato questo tipo di attrazione.

Poteva solo sperare che tornasse e che gli desse una chance di parlarne o comunque di salutarsi da amici. Quella sera lo aspettò in piedi sulla spiaggia, guardando il sole calare tra le onde, alla ricerca di un paio di vivaci occhi castani che facessero capolino dal pelo dell’acqua. Aspettò, sperando e osservando il mare, apparentemente per ore.

Stiles non apparve.

Benché il suo cuore stesse di certo anelando il suo ritorno e lui lo aspettasse sulla battigia ogni sera, non tornò. Passarono giorni e giorni. Una settimana, poi due, finché Derek non iniziò ad abbandonare la speranza. Le _selkie_ non erano forse famose per scomparire e non tornare mai più? Non dicevano così le loro leggende? E comunque perché avrebbe dovuto tornare? Per starsene seduto in un cottage minuscolo con un tizio che lo metteva a disagio? No. Sebbene la sua compagnia fosse diventata importante per lui, di certo Stiles aveva cose migliori da fare che non far visita a un licantropo musone ed emarginato che lo trattava male. Magari aveva trovato il cuore femminile che stava cercando.

Cercò d’imporsi di sperare che fosse così. Ci provò, ma non funzionò. Non ancora, comunque.

Sapeva che il senso di perdita ci avrebbe messo del tempo per attenuarsi. E sapeva anche di poter sopravvivere, per quanto facesse male. Era quello che significava essere in esilio, dopotutto: si meritava di continuare a vivere, ma nient’altro. La sopravvivenza era tutto quello che avrebbe mai avuto. E avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente.

I giorni cominciarono a confondersi l’uno con l’altro, in una successione continua di compiti e mestieri, mentre i pasti perdevano ogni sapore nei suoi ricordi e la sua pelle non si accorgeva più della pioggia o del sole. Smise di andare sulla spiaggia e infine si convinse di non aspettare il ritorno di Stiles ogni notte. Smise di tendere l’orecchio alla ricerca di un battito cardiaco. Smise di preparare troppo cibo per cena. Si disse che era ora di andare avanti. E che si era lasciato tutto alle spalle.

Quasi ci credette.

E poi, quasi due mesi dopo, lo sentì. Lo sentì e seppe, dal modo in cui si mosse verso di esso con fretta prorompente, facendo cadere a terra la tazza quando urtò il tavolo, di non essere minimamente riuscito a lasciarselo alle spalle. Riusciva a udire il battito, lo _udiva_ , ma non osò crederci, non finché non l’avesse visto con i propri occhi e sentito il suo odore. Gli sembrava di non riuscire a respirare.

Quando spalancò la porta, ebbe l’impressione che il cuore gli si stesse sciogliendo, da quanto era intenso il suo sollievo.

Stiles era qui. Era davvero qui!

“Mi dispiace-” esclamarono entrambi, e Stiles scoppiò a ridere quando le loro parole si scontrarono.

Derek chiuse la bocca e si limitò a osservarlo, memorizzando i dettagli di un viso che aveva creduto di non rivedere mai più. Era illuminato da dietro dal tramonto e la luce ambrata illuminava le punte dei suoi morbidi capelli castani e la liscia pelle di foca.

“Mi sei mancato,” mormorò quello, fissandolo altrettanto intensamente. “Mi sei mancato ogni notte. Ogni giorno. Non sapevo neanche di poter sentire la mancanza di qualcuno con tale forza. Ma ci sono tante cose che non sapevo, suppongo. Come questa, per esempio,” disse, per poi avanzare tra le sue braccia e baciarlo; baciarlo davvero, con la bocca aperta, calda, e desiderio apparente.

Nonostante i vecchi timori che spinsero Derek a scostarsi da lui, quando sollevò il viso il suo sguardo gli disse che non ci fossero dubbi: Stiles lo stava baciando perché lo voleva.

Lo strinse nel suo abbraccio, facendolo entrare e chiudendo la porta con un calcio. Posò la bocca sulla sua per prendersi un altro bacio, che questa volta poté assaporare senza esserne diffidente. L’altro emise un dolce suono di desiderio o appagamento o qualcos’altro che gli affondò nella pelle e lo scaldò da dentro fino alle ossa.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato,” sussurrò contro le sue labbra, sfiorandogli il lato del naso con la punta del proprio.

“Lo so,” rispose Stiles con un ghigno che assottigliò quegli affettuosi occhi scuri. “Ora baciami ancora. Ho un sacco di opportunità perse da recuperare e non ho intenzione di farmele più sfuggire. Mostrami le cose che non conosco. Baciami come hai sempre voluto baciarmi.”

E Derek lo fece.

Stiles si aprì per lui, accogliendolo senza remore. La sua bocca era morbida e liscia, fresca rispetto alla sua, abbastanza da fargli notare la differenza di temperatura. Sapeva di mare, di sale. Assaporò gli accenni metallici del sangue della sua ultima preda, che spiccavano tra la dolcezza della sua forma umana. Percorse le sagome dure e lisce dei suoi denti, premendo brevemente la lingua contro la sua per poi scostarsi abbastanza da leccare la curva perfetta del labbro inferiore.

Il suo corpo era caldo contro il petto di Derek, benché la superficie della pelle sembrasse fresca sotto le sue mani, quando lo attirò ancora più vicino a sé per approfondire il bacio. Riluttante a separare le loro labbra per un’azione banale come respirare, sbuffò dal naso, sentendo l’aria solleticargli il viso e certamente anche quello di Stiles. Non c’era abbastanza aria quando inalavano allo stesso tempo, ma non gliene importava. Non aveva intenzione di privarsi del sapore della sua bocca.

Stiles emise un lieve suono di apprezzamento, continuando ad arrendersi passivamente alle sue attenzioni, prendendo tutto quello che gli offriva per qualche altro istante. Ma c’era un limite al suo autocontrollo. Mormorò di nuovo e iniziò a rispondere al bacio, tendendo i muscoli della bocca per contraccambiare ogni pressione, per guidare le labbra e le lingue di entrambi in modo che scivolassero lentamente le une contro le altre, in un rivolo continuo di sensazioni. Nessuno di loro conduceva più la danza, c’era solo una perfetta sincronia mentre rincorrevano ogni tocco.

Stiles gli posò le mani sui fianchi e cominciò a farlo indietreggiare verso il letto, facendo passi lenti e continuando a far scorrere le labbra tra le sue. Dapprima Derek non si accorse della direzione in cui stavano andando, immerso com’era nell’odore salino dell’altro, nel suo sapore. Quando se ne rese conto, però, si fermò. Scostò la testa per interrompere il bacio.

Fu di nuovo quasi scioccante rivedere il viso di Stiles, così vicino, così reale.

Quello lo guardò con un sorriso dolce e sincero. Gli diede una breve stretta ai fianchi, poi si sporse un po’ di lato per afferrare l’orlo delle coperte impilate sul letto e le trascinò verso il basso. L’intenzione comunicata con quel gesto era inequivocabile e Derek trattenne il respiro. Stiles contrasse le dita e lasciò andare; il sorriso che gli rivolse era nervoso.

Tutto d’un tratto, Derek riprese il controllo del corpo, facendo un piccolo passo all’indietro, allontanandosi dal letto.

“Stiles, non dobbiamo fare niente. Non voglio che tu ti fiondi a letto con me se non ti senti pronto! Se non vuoi-”

“Lo so,” lo interruppe quello con calma, smorzando il suo discorso accorato sul nascere. “E lo apprezzo. Credimi. Ma…” abbassò lo sguardo sulla pelle di foca, legata attorno ai suoi fianchi e ancora un po’ bagnata. “Sono un _selkie_. Viviamo giorno per giorno. Spesso non so dove sto andando o quando tornerò. Mi è capitato di rado di rinunciare a fare qualcosa che voglio e quelle volte me ne sono pentito.” Tirò il nodo e le pieghe che tenevano in posizione la pelle, facendola scivolare sul pavimento in un ammasso zuppo di acqua marina, rimanendo completamente nudo. “Voglio farlo. Voglio te.”

Derek lo osservò: il corpo che gli stava offrendo e la sua espressione aperta. Stiles rimase lì in piedi con la profonda sicurezza nella sua nudità che si aspettava da un altro _fae_ muta-forma, senza traccia di esitazione. Non cercò di discutere o di aggrapparsi alle proprie aspettative su cosa fosse giusto per l’altro. Rifiutarsi di accettare il suo ‘sì’ non era meglio di ignorare un ‘no’. Lo prese in parola.

Lentamente, posò le mani su se stesso, preparandosi a spogliarsi a sua volta. Gli occhi di Stiles brillavano per l’impazienza, seguendo le sue mani mentre sollevava l’orlo della camicia, sfilandosela dalla testa e lasciandola cadere sul pavimento, tra loro. Gli osservò con interesse il petto nudo, indugiando sulla peluria scura che gli percorreva il centro. Quando gli occhi ambra tornarono sul suo viso, Derek continuò. La cintura cadde a terra, seguita un attimo dopo dal kilt.

Senza la stoffa pesante ad avvolgerlo, il suo pene cominciò a sollevarsi, gonfiandosi seguendo l’ondata di desiderio e anticipazione. L’altro sgranò gli occhi quando abbassò lo sguardo per guardarlo, ma non vi vide nervosismo. Non molto, comunque.

Con cautela, Derek allungò le mani calde e ruvide verso di lui, posandole sulla sua pelle morbida. Passò i palmi lungo le sue braccia, arrivando alle mani. Le prese e se le portò alle labbra. Se le accoccolò al petto. Si sporse in avanti per impossessarsi di nuovo della sua bocca, con molta più gentilezza, questa volta. E più brevemente.

Poi si scostò e si sedette sul letto. Scivolò sotto le coperte, scostandosi verso la parete per fargli spazio, come aveva fatto altre sette volte.

Questa volta, però, si voltò verso di lui. Gli porse una mano, offrendosi a Stiles, e quello la prese, inginocchiandosi sulla parte libera del pagliericcio. Si avvicinò a Derek, infilandosi sotto le coperte e stendendosi di fianco a lui. Cautamente, superò la distanza che c’era sempre stata tra loro quando il loro intento era stato dormire. Si sollevò sopra Derek, osservandolo con un’espressione concentrata: lui vi vide serietà, ma non la paura che aveva scorto l’ultima volta che avevano condiviso il letto. Era così bello, così familiare e prezioso ora, che voleva toccarlo, goderlo. E invece rimase immobile, lasciando che fosse Stiles a decidere il ritmo.

Quello esitò per un attimo, poi lo baciò di nuovo, appoggiando di più il corpo e il suo peso su di lui. Stiles non era ancora del tutto eretto quando gli sfiorò la coscia con l’inguine, ma ciò non lo sorprendeva. Neanche lui era duro come una roccia, al momento. Quello che stava accadendo tra loro era più di semplice eccitazione sessuale o attrazione.

Derek avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo attirò ancora più vicino a sé, assaporando la pressione del suo corpo sul proprio. In un batter d’occhio, qualcosa in Stiles cambiò e ogni esitazione scomparve. I suoi baci morbidi si approfondirono e divennero più audaci, mentre si attorcigliavano l’uno all’altro. Le sue gambe circondarono le sue, agganciando i loro corpi e spingendoli l’uno contro l’altro per godersi l’attrito sulla pelle, la tensione. Emise un basso gemito di piacere quando passò lentamente le dita tra i capelli di Derek, stringendo la presa sulle ciocche nere. Gli incorniciò la testa e la inclinò in modo da potersi prendere quello che voleva dalla sua bocca.

Il cambiamento prese Derek alla sprovvista, dapprima, ma si ricordò rapidamente che non c’era un vergine tra le sue coperte. Magari Stiles non era mai andato a letto con un uomo, ma il sesso e la sensualità facevano parte della sua stessa natura.

La tensione nel corpo di Derek montava velocemente, incoraggiata dai tocchi decisi dell’altro. Posò le mani aperte sulla sua schiena liscia, passandole sulla pelle, accarezzando le lunghe fasce di muscoli che lo tenevano insieme. Riusciva a sentire la sua erezione riempirsi, premuta contro il proprio inguine. Lo faceva sentire ancora più sicuro sulla scelta di Stiles di trovarsi lì e gli rese più facile muoversi, sollevando leggermente i fianchi in modo da prendersi un piccolo assaggio dell’attrito tanto agognato tra le loro lunghezze.

L’altro gemette, sollevando la testa e inspirando a fondo, imitando il movimento del bacino con delle lente spinte ondeggianti. La mano tra i capelli di Derek addolcì la presa mentre Stiles abbassava lo sguardo su di lui; gli si allargò un pigro sorriso sulle labbra.

“In fondo è uguale, vero? Insomma, i dettagli sono diversi. Ovviamente. _Tu_ sei diverso. Ma questo,” spiegò, incorniciandogli la mandibola con una mano e mantenendo il dolce contatto visivo per qualche secondo, “e questo,” continuò, spingendo lentamente i fianchi contro i suoi, facendoli attraversare entrambi da scintille di estasi, “sono uguali.”

“È vero,” concordò.

Stiles sospirò, abbassando il capo per passare la punta del naso sulla sua gola, posandogli dei piccoli baci lungo il collo. “Che sciocco sono stato,” mormorò.

“Sei qui, adesso,” rispose lui, sfiorandogli la tempia con le labbra.

Quello emise un mormorio concorde, spingendo la fronte contro il suo tocco e tornando a ondeggiare i fianchi. Era completamente eretto, adesso. Riusciva a sentire un accenno umido in cima al suo pene, una scia appiccicosa che i suoi movimenti gli lasciavano sulla pelle. Ma non era abbastanza. Non era sufficiente a rendere le loro azioni piacevoli anche se tutto quello che avessero fatto era strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro fino a venire.

Derek strinse attentamente la presa sul polso dell’altro e sollevò il busto, facendoli girare in modo che Stiles si stendesse sul fianco. Il cambio di posizione fece spostare le coperte, esponendoli all’aria. Improvvisamente riuscì a sentire l’odore di sesso e desiderio riempire l’ambiente, spingendo da parte il freddo e l’aroma marino.

Stiles lo osservò con aria curiosa mentre allungava una mano verso il tavolino di fianco al letto. Accanto alla candela teneva una piccola fiala di olio; la afferrò, stappandola con il pollice per poi ristendersi sul pagliericcio e mostrargliela.

Ma l’altro non gli stava più guardando le mani, concentrandosi invece su un’altra parte del suo corpo. Si stava mordicchiando il labbro inferiore, studiando l’erezione di Derek, sospesa tra loro, di fianco alla sua. Poi, come se non riuscisse a resistere all’impulso, portò in avanti la mano e lo toccò, passando i polpastrelli sulla carne accaldata.

Derek venne percorso dai brividi e il suo pene sussultò al contatto. Stiles fece scattare lo sguardo verso il suo viso, esaminando con aria apprensiva ed emozionata la sua espressione, alla ricerca di un giudizio sulla sua mossa.

Gli sorrise, sollevando un sopracciglio e dicendo: “Dammi la mano.”

Quello corrugò brevemente la fronte, ma poi la sua attenzione si spostò sulla piccola fiala che aveva in mano. Sollevò la sua, con il palmo verso l’alto, e lo guardò versarvi sopra un po’ d’olio. C’era una luce incerta nei suoi occhi quando guardò il corpo di Derek, poi la lozione nel suo palmo a coppa e poi di nuovo il suo viso, ma l’incoraggiamento che vide nei suoi occhi sembrò bastare. La fiducia tra loro e la sua determinazione erano una spinta sufficiente a  muoversi in avanti.

Derek inspirò lentamente mentre l’altro avvolgeva le dita attorno a lui, stringendo, facendo scivolare il pugno verso la punta con un movimento fluido. Era un piacere ipnotico: la pressione, il modo in cui la pelle scorreva sulla sua, il calore della mano di un altro… Ma si permise di assaporare quella sensazione solo per un attimo. Al momento aveva altre priorità e in cima alla lista c’era versarsi un po’ d’olio sul palmo e condividere il piacere che portava.

Stiles interruppe il massaggio quando lo vide allungare il braccio sopra la sua testa per rimettere la fiala al suo posto e allungare poi la mano verso di lui. Lo osservò infilare il palmo oleato tra di loro e avvolgerlo attorno alla sua erezione. L’ansito che emise al contatto fece nascere un lento sorriso sul volto di Derek. Guardare le sue palpebre abbassarsi, il modo in cui le labbra si schiudevano per accogliere respiri improvvisi… gli dava alla testa.

Per un attimo si limitò a toccarlo, passando la mano ampia e piena di calli sulla sua pelle, per mostrargli che effetto avesse. Ma c’era una cosa che desiderava di più di farlo venire con il solo tocco delle dita. Una cosa che desiderava da tempo. Lentamente, avvicinò i fianchi ai suoi, liberando il pene dalla presa allentata dell’altro e facendolo scontrare con il suo. Premendosi contro di lui, aprì ulteriormente la mano e avvolse il pollice attorno alla propria lunghezza, tenendole entrambe nel cerchio delle dita. Con delle spinte regolari del bacino e una torsione del polso, gli fece emettere un profondo gemito, mentre Stiles faceva scattare la testa all’indietro e le dita lubrificate dall’olio scivolavano e tentavano di trovare un appiglio sui muscoli del fianco di Derek.

“Oh, wow,” gemette Stiles, spingendo a sua volta, creando un ritmo irregolare di contrappunto ai movimenti del suo bacino.

La pelle scorreva senza interruzioni e il lieve attrito scaldava ulteriormente la lozione. Stiles trovò velocemente un ritmo migliore, ondeggiando i fianchi con decisione contro la sua mano, premendo l’erezione contro la sua con ogni spinta. Stiles fece loro cambiare posizione, facendolo stendere sulla schiena e intrecciando le gambe per trovare una leva migliore, sostenendo il proprio peso su un braccio avvolto alla spalla di Derek. Con la mano libera gli esplorò il torace, il collo, il viso, mentre spingevano nella pressione creata dai loro corpi e dallo stretto canale formato dal palmo di Derek, avvolto attorno a entrambi.

Stiles mordicchiò la pelle delle sue clavicole, trascinandovi sopra le labbra, passando all’incavo tra i suoi pettorali, risalendo fino al morbido angolo della mandibola. Erano tocchi sparsi, tanto disorganizzati quanto le loro spinte erano regolari. Il respiro dell’altro era caldo e asciutto, su pelle che cominciava a risplendere di sudore e saliva residua. I suoi occhi erano vivaci – il desiderio faceva risplendere l’ambra tra i toni marroni più chiari – quando sollevò il viso in modo da guardarlo in faccia e si sporse in avanti per catturargli la bocca in un bacio affrettato e privo di finezza.

Ogni tocco, ogni sfioramento di labbra era affamato, disperato. Le spinte divennero via via più intense e tutto quello che Derek poté fare fu tenerli stretti l’uno all’altro, per impedire che si separassero e a se stesso di andare in mille pezzi.

“Non – voglio – che – finisca!” riuscì a dire Stiles, a denti stretti, tra una spinta e l’altra. “Ma non riesco- Non riesco-”

E, per qualche motivo, furono le sue parole e quello che vide nei suoi occhi che infranse il tenue controllo che Derek aveva su di sé. Emise un grugnito strozzato, i muscoli dell’addome si contrassero e le gambe ebbero uno spasmo, mentre il calore, l’attrito e tutte le sensazioni ribollivano in un’unica esplosione improvvisa di puro piacere, come la prima boccata d’aria quando si affiorava in superficie, come le prime gocce di pioggerella sul viso dopo un grande sforzo fisico, come il primo momento in cui le labbra di Stiles avevano toccato le sue. Come il suono dell’ansito dell’altro quando venne, con gli occhi velati mentre montava l’onda di piacere, con il corpo caldo e solido e reale su quello di Derek.

Ebbe abbastanza presenza di sé da ricordarsi di continuare a massaggiarlo durante il resto dell’orgasmo, coprendosi le dita del seme di entrambi finché non vide il suo sguardo schiarirsi e lo lasciò andare in modo da non provocare disagio. Stiles inalò a fondo e in silenzio, sorridendo lievemente con le labbra schiuse, poi si girò lentamente sul fianco e poi supino, stendendosi dia fianco a lui sul letto, cercando con fatica di riprendere fiato.

Derek passò le dita tra gli schizzi sull’addome, godendosi il ricco aroma di sesso nell’aria, il calore e il suono di cuori e respiri che rallentavano.

“Non è la fine,” mormorò.

“Mm?” chiese Stiles, voltando un po’ la testa per guardarlo con occhi stanchi, dalle palpebre pesanti.

“Questo era solo l’inizio.”

Quello gli osservò il viso per qualche secondo, poi gli si allargò un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Allungò il collo per avvicinare i loro volti e gli sfiorò la bocca con la sua, lieve come un sussurro.

“Sì.”

 

Tempo dopo, era steso con la testa accoccolata sul petto e la spalla di Stiles. Quell’intimità gli era così preziosa da far male. E non era l’unica cosa che lo faceva dolere. Strinse automaticamente le braccia attorno alla vita dell’altro, tirandolo il più vicino possibile a sé, inalando l’odore della sua pelle, non volendo sapere come sarebbe stato quando fosse svanito dal suo letto.

“Sai che dovrò andarmene di nuovo, vero?” mormorò quello, dando voce ai suoi stessi pensieri.

Ogni parola era agonia. Ogni pensiero una perdita. Non voleva dire niente, non voleva riconoscerne la realtà, ma Stiles aspettava una risposta.

“Lo so,” sussurrò, perché i suoi sentimenti non erano una responsabilità dell’altro.

Cadde un silenzio pesante tra loro e Derek non voleva chiedere. Non voleva pensarci o sapere la risposta, se fosse stata un no. Non voleva chiedere. Ma doveva farlo.

“Tornerai?”

Stiles esitò, sfiorandogli l’attaccatura dei capelli, posandogli un piccolo bacio sulla pelle.

“Dipende,” disse infine.

“Da cosa?”

Emise un suono frustrato. “Dal mare! Dalla balena che potrebbe mangiarmi per cena. Dal branco che aiuto a proteggere. Dalla memoria che la foca ha di me e di quello che voglio. Da un sacco di cose. Dalla vita.” Sospirò, come se avesse altre cose da dire, ma non sapesse come dirle o quali scegliere per prime, e accostò il viso alla tempia di Derek. Si prese qualche secondo per raccogliere i pensieri, poi fece scorrere i polpastrelli lungo il suo braccio, verso l’alto, fino a raggiungere il suo petto, con tocco morbido e deciso, fermandosi sul suo cuore. “Ma più che altro… dipende da questo.”

Sembrava che il cuore di Derek stesse reagendo al suo tocco, alla sua presenza, battendo con più forza. La pelle formicolava nei punti in cui era a contatto con la sua mano, con più intensità rispetto alle volte precedenti. O almeno così gli sembrava. Non aveva ancora chiesto cosa significasse.

“Dal tuo cuore e se continuerà a chiamarmi,” spiegò piano.

“Lo farà.”

Stiles sospirò e l’aria gli solleticò le punte dei capelli. “Forse. Ma un giorno volterai pagina. Non avrai più bisogno di me, incontrerai qualcun altro o ti stancherai di aspettarmi. Un giorno ti dimenticherai di sentire la mia mancanza. Tutte le conchiglie alla fine si trasformano in granelli di sabbia. Nessuno ci ama per sempre.”

Derek non cercò di discutere con lui. Non poteva protestare, perché non poteva sapere con certezza se quello che aveva detto fosse sbagliato, benché sentisse il contrario. Le promesse d’amore alla fine erano solo parole. Non sopravvivevano a oltranza, un giorno dopo l’altro, fino alla fine dei tempi, e non pretendeva di sapere cosa potesse succedere il giorno dopo, figurarsi nel lontano futuro.

Decise invece di sollevare una mano e di posarla su quella che Stiles gli premeva sul torace. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò l’aroma della sua pelle, di sale e vento e foca, la preziosa essenza che costituiva la sua identità. Raccolse dentro sé tutta la nostalgia che aveva provato negli ultimi mesi, tutto il suo amore e gratitudine. Avvolse il tutto nella neonata speranza che l’arrivo di Stiles aveva portato nella sua vita, in tutto quello che si era dimenticato di poter provare.

“Lo senti adesso?” sussurrò.

Udì l’altro trattenere il respiro, sentì l’accenno di sale nell’aria, mentre la pelle del petto gli formicolava con il calore che vi si espandeva e che ora era certo che fosse la presenza di Stiles.

“Sì,” rispose. “Lo sento.”

 

Quel mattino Derek camminò al suo fianco fino alla battigia, come tutte le altre volte. Ma questa volta non si fermò al limitare dell’acqua. Continuò ad avanzare, entrando nell’oceano, mentre Stiles rideva per la sorpresa. Il sole mattutino era caldo, ma le onde erano gelide sulla pelle nuda. Non gliene importava. Continuò a procedere, inoltrandosi tra le onde pigre che continuavano a incontrarlo, con la mano dell’altro stretta nella sua. Quando l’acqua gli arrivò al petto, si fermò. Era qui che finiva il suo mondo, sovrapponendosi lungo questa sottile striscia di fondale con quello di Stiles. Sollevò il suo palmo per posarselo sopra il cuore.

Non gli chiese se sarebbe tornato. Non disse nulla. Non c’erano parole che potessero sopraffare la potenza dell’oceano, le forze della natura. Ma anche loro erano forze della natura. Un _selkie_ e un licantropo. Si premette il suo palmo sulla pelle e lo guardò finché l’idea di lasciarlo andare non facesse più così male.

Anche Stiles non disse nulla. La sua risata si trasformò in qualcosa di più agrodolce e lo baciò ancora una volta. Poi infilò le mani nell’acqua, sciogliendo i nodi della pelle di foca e avvolgendosela attorno al corpo. Piegò le gambe, immergendosi in modo da coprirsi spalle e testa, ma un afflusso di bolle e una nuova onda nascosero la trasformazione.

Derek però l’avvertì, sentì il mondo piegarsi attorno a sé, come probabilmente accadeva quando assumeva la sua forma da lupo.

La foca che riaffiorò in superficie lo fissò con occhi di una profondità insondabile, circondati da peluria leggermente più chiara, e con un muso pieno di baffi neri e lisci. La foca – Stiles – gli si avvicinò un po’, toccandogli il cuore con il naso bagnato e freddo.

“Non dimenticarti,” disse, quando il tocco innescò il familiare formicolio, solleticandolo con i baffi. “Non dimenticare questo suono.”

L’onda successiva sollevò leggermente entrambi, separandoli, poi Stiles s’immerse, fissandolo di nuovo da sotto il pelo dell’acqua, con occhi spalancati e placidi. Lui ricambiò lo sguardo, passando le dita tra la pelliccia folta, mentre l’altro sgusciava via.

Vennero raggiunti da un’altra onda, che li separò ulteriormente, e Stiles si voltò e nuotò verso il mare aperto.

Derek lo osservò allontanarsi, aspettando finché fu certo di non poterlo più vedere tra l’acqua scura. Poi iniziò a incamminarsi sulla sabbia, diretto verso il sentiero che l’avrebbe portato a casa.

C’era da dar da mangiare ai polli, prendersi cura delle piante. Benché il nocciolo di desiderio anelante nel petto fosse pesante, era anche bellissimo. Qualcosa di cui fare tesoro. Lo portò con sé con un senso misterioso di pace, iniziando la sua giornata. Il tempo sarebbe passato e, sì, l’acqua dell’oceano avrebbe inevitabilmente frantumato tutte le conchiglie, lasciando solo sabbia al loro posto.3 Ma il sole si sarebbe comunque ricordato di brillare ogni giorno. Il ruscello si sarebbe ricordato di scorrere giù dalle montagne, fino al mare. La luna si sarebbe ricordata di chiamare a sé i lupi sulla terra.

E Stiles si sarebbe ricordato di tornare.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Le_ selkie _sono creature della mitologia irlandese, islandese, e scozzese che possono trasformarsi da foche a donne […]. Ci sono varie leggende sulle_ selkie _, alcune narrano che gli umani non si accorgono di vivere con una_ selkie _e si risvegliano la mattina scoprendo che la loro partner è sparita, altre leggende narrano che rubando il manto di una_ selkie _si può trattenerla dal tornare in mare_. [Fonte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie).

2 – _Fae folk_ è uno dei modi in cui in inglese ci si riferisce a fate, elfi, spiritelli eccetera. In questa fic è un termine che si riferisce a esseri sovrannaturali in generale. La traduzione più diretta in italiano sarebbe ‘popolo fatato’.

3 – Il titolo della fic fa proprio riferimento a quest’ultimo passaggio (è traducibile con ‘la conchiglia erosa’).


End file.
